


Kitten

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Animal Play, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanna be my kitten, Tommy Joe?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/gifts), [Wynkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/gifts).



> Another timestamp fic! This one's for wynkat1313 and blue_soaring, who wanted… anything to do with [Pretty Kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/135447). This is how they first got started with kittenplay.

Tommy’s head is pillowed on Adam’s thigh and Adam’s hand is in his hair, idly petting him as he flips through a magazine. His fingers slide easily through Tommy’s hair, gently pulling out tangles and brushing it all the right direction. Every now and then his nails drag against Tommy’s scalp and it feels so good, feels like a head massage only better, somehow. Tommy shudders and rubs his nose on Adam’s thigh, scratching himself on the rough denim.

Adam, even though he’s not really paying attention, takes the hint and starts pressing harder, scratching Tommy’s scalp like he’s scrubbing shampoo into his hair. Tommy twists under him, turning his head so Adam’s fingers reach new places.

He likes being petted like this. He lets his thoughts settle and finally slip away, until his mind is a blank, fuzzy cloud and he’s reacting on instinct. He wants to crawl into Adam’s lap, so he does.

“Tommy, what—” Adam says as his magazine is knocked aside.

Tommy presses his face to Adam’s throat and rubs his nose there, breathing in Adam’s scent and tasting him too, with little flicks of his tongue. Adam curls his hand around Tommy’s head again, holding him there, and that’s the best thing, really. Tommy shakes his head and presses into his hand, so Adam will start scratching him again.

“Tommy,” Adam sighs. He kisses Tommy’s cheek, up close to his ear, which is nice but not really what Tommy wants. He shifts up, high on his knees, straddling Adam’s lap, and Adam’s hand slips down to right between Tommy’s shoulderblades to hold him steady.

That’s really excellent, that feels perfect; Tommy flexes his shoulders and rubs himself against Adam’s hand, hoping he’ll start petting Tommy there. Adam does. Tommy shivers.

Adam puts his hand back at the crown of Tommy’s head and pulls him down for a kiss. Tommy allows it for a second, but it doesn’t feel as good as Adam scratching his head and rubbing his back. He turns his face away, nosing down under Adam’s chin. He can feel the slight graze of stubble there. He likes the rasp against his tongue.

“Tommy,” Adam says.

Tommy ignores him. He likes the way Adam tastes, like skin and sweat and aftershave. He likes Adam’s chin hooked over his cheek, likes rubbing his skin against Adam’s stubble. Adam’s hands come up to his shoulders again, and Tommy likes that too. Adam holds him for a long moment, until Tommy gets bored with licking Adam’s throat.

He slides out of Adam’s embrace and curls up beside him on the couch again with his head on Adam’s thigh. He faces Adam, this time, inhales the warm scent of him through his freshly washed shirt. It’s soft against his cheek, not like Adam’s stubble. Tommy makes an approving noise.

Adam’s hands settle in his hair again. It’s perfect. He rubs Tommy’s scalp, scratching him, petting him, tugging his hair gently. Tommy groans again, low and deep in his throat so it comes vibrating out of him as pure pleasure.

“Tommy,” Adam says. Tommy ignores him at first, but Adam says his name again. “Tommy.”

He opens his eyes. Adam’s watching him with a curious expression. He closes his eyes again, but Adam’s expression is burned into his eyes. Something about it slices through the fog and Tommy tenses up. Thoughts pour back into his head at lightning speed. Questions, mostly, but also panic. He starts to pull out from under Adam’s hands but Adam twists his fingers through Tommy’s hair and holds him still.

“Tommy,” he says again.

“What?” Tommy answers, defensive and sullen. His shoulders hitch up. Adam’s fingers relax. He pets Tommy again. It feels good, but not as good as it did before.

“Where’d you go just now?” Adam asks softly.

“Nowhere.”

“Tommy.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Tell me what happened.”

“Nothing happened.”

Adam laughs. “It’s okay, baby, I don’t mind or anything, I just want to know.”

Tommy shifts uncomfortably and moves out of Adam’s lap. He sits cross-legged on the next cushion over and looks down at his lap. “What did it look like?”

“It was like… you were a different person, but not. Like, you were still you, but like… you weren’t thinking or something? I don’t know. You were like a snuggly kitten or something. What was it?”

Tommy shrugs. “I don’t know, I’m sorry, I just… get that way, sometimes.”

“Like a kitten?” Adam asks, raising one eyebrow.

“I don’t know, I guess, kinda.”

“Do you like it?”

“I like it when you pet me,” Tommy tells him quietly. “I like when you scratch me, like scratch my hair and my back. And I like… feeling you. Rubbing against you. I guess like a cat. I’m sorry.”

Adam’s quiet for a long moment, then he reaches out and takes Tommy’s hand in both of his. Tommy looks up at him, meets his eyes. He’s smiling.

“Don’t apologize,” he says. “You don’t have to hold back with me, okay? If that’s what you wanna do, then we can do that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You make a pretty cute kitten. You even purred.”

Tommy grins. His cheeks feel warm. He hopes it’s just beard burn. “I like it when you call me that.”

“What, kitten?” Adam squeezes his hand. “You wanna be my kitten, Tommy Joe?”

Tommy nods, trying to ignore the giddy relief that bubbles up in his throat. “Yeah, that’d be cool.” A high-pitched, happy noise escapes before he can get himself under control.

“C’mere, kitten,” Adam says. He tugs Tommy into his lap and pets his hair again. Tommy presses his face against Adam’s chest and breathes in deep, letting Adam’s scent take him under. When he exhales, he feels it rumble in his throat. Like a purr.

  
 _fin_.


End file.
